


The Prince can have a little smooch... as a treat

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, It's literally just roman getting kisses because he's pretty and he deserves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Roman has a migraine, Logan helpsThis could be read as romantic or platonic, it's just fluffMight expand this to a 5+1 later
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	The Prince can have a little smooch... as a treat

"Roman, what do you think?"

Roman blinked, picking his head up off the table. 

"What?"

"About this new short video. Should we add sound effects?"

Logan pushed play on the laptop, making loud gunshot noises play.

Roman whimpered and grabbed his head.

Logan quickly closed the laptop and moved to kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry, my prince. I should've realized you have a migraine."

" 'S okay, Lolo."

"Come on, Roman, let's lay down."

"Mmkay. Can we watch Frozen?"

"Of course. You go ahead and start it, I'll get you some water and crackers."

Logan kissed Roman's forehead, smiling at the immediate blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Teach."

"Of course, Roman."


End file.
